Touch Is the Evidence of Living
by psycheros
Summary: Ookurikara dan Mitsutada mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi itu bukan masalah. Keduanya adalah miliknya, sebagaimana ia pun meneyerahkan segala dalam dirinya pada mereka. Semi eksplisit PWP.


**Summary** : Ookurikara dan Mitsutada mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi itu bukan masalah. Keduanya adalah miliknya, sebagaimana ia pun meneyerahkan segala dalam dirinya pada mereka.

 **Warning** : adegan seks semi-eksplisit, metafor, PWP.

 **Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitro +. Tidak ada keuntungan diambil dari cerita ini selain pemuas gairah fangirling belaka.

* * *

Bercinta dengan Ookurikara seperti berdiri di atas permadani yang mendadak ditarik dari bawah kakinya. Mencekat napas dan mencelos jantung, namun pada saat bersamaan mengisinya dengan adrenalin—seperti menjatuhkan diri dari jurang tapi tahu kau tidak akan mati. Ookurikara adalah gigi dan keringat dan gairah mentah yang merembet di nadinya seperti ikan duyung, lidah yang merangsek penuh kekuasaan dan menuntutnya untuk diam. Ookurikara tidak pernah berpikir dua kali dan ia menerjang ketika pupilnya menggelap oleh badai nafsu dan menyeret Hasebe ke dalam mata topannya.

Genggaman tangannya kuat dan menahan seperti jangkar, dan ketika Ookurikara menyentuhnya, Hasebe membiarkan segalanya lepas karena ia tahu Ookurikara akan menangkapnya. Bercinta dengan Ookurikara seperti terjun ke medan perang tanpa pedang dan iblis namun dengan segala gelegak dan manuver dan cakaran—membuatnya begitu lelah hingga setiap sudut otaknya tak mampu berkutik, berhenti memikirkan _apa yang harus dilakukan, bagaimana memenangkan pertarungan ini, bagaimana memenuhi perintah Tuan tanpa harus ada yang mati_. Bersama Ookurikara ia tercuci bersih dan berkelut dalam kelelahan yang menenangkan dengan hanya satu nama terngiang di kepala—

Ookurikara dan ketajaman pandangnya, Ookurikara yang tertawa di saat-saat tak terduga, cumbunya yang meninggalkan biru di leher dan bahu dan Kuri, Kuri, _Kuri_ —

"Kuri—!"

Namanya menghentak dari mulut seperti bola meriam dan tubuh Hasebe mengejang oleh sensasi yang melecut dari ujung ke ujung. Pandangannya mengabur di pinggir dan di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia tertidur Ookurikara mengecupnya lembut di bagian-bagian entah di mana, hanya sensasi seringan sentuhan bulu terbawa dalam mimpinya.

Bercinta dengan Ookurikara adalah bersiap melangkah menuju pertempuran dengan penuh ketenangan, mengetahui bahwa Ookurikara akan selalu menjaganya dan ia tak akan melangkah sendirian.

.

.

Bercinta dengan Mitsutada adalah sebaliknya—tenang dan pelan seolah mereka memiliki semua waktu di dunia. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, memastikan jalan yang ditempuhnya adalah jalan yang diinginkan Hasebe, menanyakan izin dan kepastian sampai perut Hasebe terasa hangat oleh kasih sayang. Mitsutada membuatnya merasa seperti menenggelamkan diri dalam kasur bulu angsa dengan wajah menelungkup, melesak dalam zona kenyamanan dan tak ingin merangkak keluar lagi. Ia adalah cumbuan lembut dan gelitik jemari dan mata yang tersenyum seperti sebuah percakapan, mengisinya dengan madu yang bergerak pelan dalam pembuluhnya berhari-hari dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa perlu berusaha.

Mitsutada menghapus kaku di bahunya yang tertarik seperti busur dan mengurainya seperti boneka benang, sampai Hasebe terbaring dengan mata kosong seolah ia tak perlu mengingat apa-apa. Tidak ada perang di bilik mereka—dunia hanyalah sebatas empat tembok ini dan Mitsutada adalah matahari, memanggilnya untuk mengorbit hingga ia lupa pada kegelapan di luar sana. Kadang ia memimpin dan kadang ia dipimpin, selalu membiarkan Hasebe untuk memilih seolah tahu bahwa Hasebe membutuhkan kesadaran bahwa ia memegang kontrol terhadap semua keputusannya.

"Kau sungguh cantik. Rasanya aku hanya ingin memakanmu."

Kata-katanya dibisikkan tepat di belakang lehernya, pada tulang yang menonjol di tengah-tengah garis punggung yang mengundang untuk dikulum dan dicium. Napasnya meniup hangat seperti kepulan asap dapur yang memberinya perasaan pulang, bahwa pelukan Mitsutada adalah rumahnya tak peduli sejauh apapun ia berjalan di peperangan. Buku kuduk Hasebe meremang dengan cara yang menyenangkan; ia berbalik dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, lupa akan kerasnya hidup yang dipijaknya pagi tadi.

.

.

Bercinta dengan keduanya cukup untuk membuat Hasebe terbang dan tenggelam dalam hitungan detik. Kerasnya Ookurikara yang membuncah darahnya untuk berperang dan kelembutan Mitsutada yang memanggilnya pulang bercampur menjadi satu dalam eliksir yang mengirim kepalanya berputar dalam kenikmatan, begitu intens hingga ia yakin ia tengah berada di surga, yakin dirinya mati tanpa sadar dan kini mengecap balasan atas segala budinya.

Kadang, lucunya, mereka berkompetisi satu sama lain seolah entah bagaimana mengira Hasebe lebih memilih satu di antara keduanya. Ookurikara akan berusaha menjadi lembut dan manis, membisikkan kata-kata canggung yang menggoda bibir Hasebe untuk mengembang bukan karena maknanya namun karena usahanya. Mitsutada mencari perhatiannya dengan menjadi dominan dan mengerasinya di tempat-tempat yang membuatnya melihat bintang. Mereka akan bersaing memperebutkan cumbuan dan erangan dan setiap tetes kenikmatannya hingga ia tidak tahu lagi nama siapa yang harus disebut agar tetap adil, maka ia berhenti berusaha dan meluncurkan napas dan desah dari mulutnya yang terbuka seperti bunga, berharap mereka tahu bahwa mereka berharga. Tangannya gemetar meraih ke atas dan ketika mereka merengkuhnya ia yakin ia lebih kaya dari langit.

Kadang ada saatnya pula Hasebe mempersembahkan bagi mereka dedikasinya. Ini adalah momen yang begitu disukainya: saat ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia bisa membuat kedua pria yang membuatnya merasa penuh dan sempurna juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat ia berlutut di hadapan mereka dan mengintip dari balik bulu-bulu matanya, memuaskan mereka bergantian dan melihat bola mata keduanya berputar dalam ekstasi, Hasebe tahu kemenangan dalam serbu pertempuran tak dapat mengalahkan kemenangan ini. Ia mengecup dan mencinta dengan setiap inchi dari tubuhnya dan baik Mitsutada maupun Ookurikara melahapnya rakus tanpa sisa, menerima dan menggapainya seolah Hasebe adalah bagian dari tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan itu bertiup dari bibirnya di tengah kesunyian berdenging saat mereka sudah terlalu lelah selain untuk menghembus napas. Mitsutada dan Ookurikara melingkar di kedua sisinya seperti cangkang kerang, memerangkapnya dalam tumpukan kaki dan lengan namun Hasebe tak pernah merasa sebebas itu. Ookurikara memejamkan mata dan menapakkan ujung hidung di sepanjang lehernya, menghirup aroma manis keringat yang belum juga mendingin. Mitsutada menggumamkan senandung di telinganya, getar-getar pita suaranya menggelitik penuh canda. Mereka tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata untuk membalas apa yang telah diutarakannya.

Ketika malam makin beranjak dan napas-napas panas di kedua sisinya telah melembut menjadi setenang bayi, Hasebe meraih telapak tangan mereka dan menggenggamnya di atas dada, bibirnya berkedut dalam senyum saat hatinya bernyanyi dalam rasa sayang. Ia ikut memejamkan mata, bersiap terjun ke alam mimpi yang sama, dikelilingi rasa hangat dari naga dan api dan melompat dalam kebahagiaan ringan yang tercipta di antara keduanya.


End file.
